thewinxfandomcom-20200213-history
Icy
Icy is one of the antagonists in the series. She is the leader of The Trix. Personality Profile A young witch described as having a "Heart of Ice" (cuore di ghiaccio). As the eldest and most powerful sister, she is the ruthless leader of the Trix and wishes to rule the universe. The name Icy suits her perfectly, describing her powers and her general personality. She is cruel for the sake of being cruel, viciously ridiculing people she doesn't approve of. She attacks victims with freezing rays and snow storms. Icy hates the fairies of Alfea to a huge extent, misguided by Professor Griffin. The witch's antics mainly targets breaking into Alfea and casting some sort of spell such as a curse or hex. Monsters that she has controlled include ogres, minotaurs, trolls a Nightmare Gargoyle and also Creature from the 'Army of Decay'. Appearance Civilian: In the first season, Icy usually wears light blue when she is not in her witch form. Her outfit consists of a top and a bottom like the Winx girls. Her top is light blue and has a collar. Icy's skirt is light blue with a string of diamond shaped accessories hung over it. She wears high laced light blue boots. Her long white hair is tied up into a high ponytail. She has two strands of hair curled up and laid over her shoulder. She has light blue eye makeup. Witch: Icy's outfit turns into a darker shade of blue. Dark blue eyeshadow appears under her eyes. However, her hairstyle does not change. Instead of wearing a top and a bottom, her outfit changes to something like a suit. She wears high boots of the colour dark blue. The letter I is embossed on the outfit. She also wears a blue choker at her neck. A dark blue cloak also appears. Gloomix: In her Gloomix version, Icy wears her witch outfit and the gloomix is a necklace, which came from Lord Darkar. Disenchantix: In her disenchantix form, Icy wears an outfit that looks like a bathing suit with light blue shawls that is attached to her arms to her bathing suit. Her outfit is blue and her hairstyle stays the same. Lake Fortress Of Light: In the beginning of the second season, when the Trix was imprisoned in Lake Fortress Of Light, Icy wears a light yellow robe and a lime headband. Her hairstyle does not change. Fairy: Icy's hair is down; no ponytail. It's blonde, and there's no loose curls. She's wearing a tourquoise shirt under a puffy white snow jacket. She's also wearing jeans with a black belt. Her shoes are black leather boots. Her eyes are blue. Powers and Skills Icy's powers come from ice. She is seen to have the following powers, unnamed in the original version, but named as below in the 4kids dub: *Ice Coffin: can entrap an item or object in ice *Temper Freeze: It is seen in episodes that she can freeze with her emotions *Ice Spikes: In one episode she can make spikes with her ice *Wisperian Crystal: Icy's Wisperian Crystal is shaped like a dagger. This is probably because she is a warlike person *Ice Crusher:A Huge chunk of ice builds up next to an object, and the chunk of ice grows until the thin piece of ice holding it up breaks. Then the chunk of ice falls on the object and crushes it. *Blizzard: Creates a blizzard *Ice Hail: Attack that wipes out everything in Icy's path. *Ice Bracelet: Causes a circle of ice to surround the enemy. *Arctic Blast: Gives out a blast of icy energy in the form of Icy's Head. Category:Trix Category:Cloud Tower Category:Witches Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:3D: Magical Adventure Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7